Can't Stop Loving You
by BreeGrey
Summary: If it were any other girl none of this would've happened, but because it was her, he had more drama than he could take…and… it was worth it. (Rated T just in case. For The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge, you should check it out, the stories are A-MAZ-ING)


_If it were any other girl none of this would've happened, but because it was her, he had more drama than he could take…and… it was worth it._

* * *

How did it all start? Oh yes, it all started when Layla decided to move to Magnolia. As the large truck drove by the col-de-sac, all of the neighborhood kids who were playing outside on their yards looked at it in curiosity.

"Mom, where are we?" Lucy asked confused. Behind the truck was a sleek white car. The five year old looked out at the other kids who were gazing at her car in wonder.

"This is our new home," Layla, Lucy's mother answered. Her sunglasses reflected the friendly neighborhood and all of the different kids. She smiled thinking about all of the friends Lucy could make. Pulling in at a cozy two floored house, she turned off the car and walked out.

"What about Daddy?" Lucy asked, getting out of the backseat and shutting the door. The morning sun shone on her golden locks and she felt a head ache come on when it burned her eyes. After blinking to adjust herself to the rays of the sun, she suddenly saw a mob of kids running towards her.

"He… didn't want to come," Layla said choosing her words carefully, but it didn't seem careful enough, so instead she tried to cheer her up, "It's ok. Look at all of these different kids who you can be friends with." She said, pushing her towards the mob that now closed around her. Layla laughed as a bombardment of questions hit her daughter. Then she walked away to help unpack all of their stuff.

"What's your name?" A pink haired boy suddenly asked. His vibrant colored hair suddenly struck Lucy's curiosity, and she didn't really listen to the question.

"Stop right there Nat-stupid," a girl suddenly exclaimed, proud of her 'clever' pun, "Obviously, she doesn't want to talk to you," Lucy then looked at the girl with short white hair. She had on a small white dress that was rimmed in blue and a necklace that looked like wings adorned her neck. She had really pretty eyes that Lucy envied slightly, and her hair had a small cowlick pointing up at a slight angle.

"Yeah, she's not like you," Another girl joined in. Her long red hair was braided into two and she had on a small red dress. Even though she was young, she something that made her seem more mature. Which Lucy later found out was makeup.

"What do you mean, not like us?" Natsu asked confused and a bit angry.

"She's more like us, obviously," The first girl said. She stomped her foot down defiantly. When Natsu tried to argue back, he was only stopped by a girl with long scarlet hair who told him that arguing was pointless against unreasonable people. Natsu hesitantly agreed and together, they walked away with the rest of the group of kids, to Lucy's dismay. She was really hoping to get to know them.

"So what's your name Blonde?" the red hair girl asked, seeming as if she really didn't care.

"Lucy," The girl answered, gulping. She didn't really like these people, but her mom taught her to be nice and to get along with everyone, so she made sure she did.

"Well Lupy, you're with _us_ now," Angel said, her pretty eyes now displaying a menacing glare.

"Friends?" Lucy thought out loud. She never really had friends before, so she didn't really understand what they did, she only understood that they had a somewhat close relationship.

"Yeah, friends…" Flare said, disgusted with the word. She didn't believe in so called friends, just step ladders to her 'bright' future. Her only exception being Angel.

"Yeah," Angel said with evil intent, "You know what friends do?"

Lucy reluctantly shook her head in reply.

"They give each other things. Like…" Angel answered, inspecting the girl, "that bracelet," she said. Lucy slowly took it off and Angel quickly yanked it out of her hand and put it around her wrist. It was too small for her, but she liked how it shined, so she took it anyway.

"I also like that ribbon in your hair," Flare said, quickly untying her carefully done side ponytail, yanking a bit of Lucy's hair in the process.

"That's all, we don't need you anymore, you can go home now," They said, gazing at their new items. "Oh, and make sure you bring more stuff tomorrow,"

Lucy nodded her head slowly and walked away. She felt like she wanted to cry, but instead she decided to look at the brighter side of things. At least she had friends. Wiping a stray tear, she ran to her mom, who was too busy carrying more of the furniture into the house to notice how rude the kids were acting with each other.

"Lucy~!" Layla sang joyfully for her daughter to come. She watched as her small daughter ran towards her with her arms outstretched. When she came close enough, she jumped straight into her mother's arms and the both of them walked into their new home.

* * *

_She wanted to be just like that boy that day who had so many friends, but she knew, she would never be able to._

"I'm home," Natsu said, walking into his house. He took off his shoes and made sure to place them neatly to the side just like his dad always told him to.

"Back home already?" Igneel asked, appearing at the doorway that blocked the entrance from the rest of the house. He was of course hoping to have more time to himself, especially considering that his son was now in middle school and not in elementary anymore.

"Yeah," Natsu said, "What's up with the suit?" He asked. He was always bored when he was at home because he never had anything to do. It wasn't like grade school anymore when they gave you more leeway. All of his friends were busy studying, something that Natsu didn't like to do, so instead he stayed home playing video games.

"I'm going to a friend's house today," Igneel answered. He walked further inside of their house and grabbed his jacket.

"Who?" Natsu asked. He didn't usually go anywhere so it spiked his interest.

"My coworker, Layla," he said buttoning up his coat.

"Don't tell me it's another one of your, don't die alone schemes," Natsu said in disbelief, "You know they never work,"

"First of all," Igneel said, offended by the statement, "I won't die alone, because you're here with me. Second of all, It's a friendly meeting because we're gonna be working on a big project together. And lastly, don't even say those schemes never work. I'll have you know that I'm sure Grandine doesn't see me as_ just_ a friend. Next thing you know, we'll be honeymooning in Hawaii with our next child," he said proudly.

"Ugh, Dad, I don't want to hear about it," Natsu said, disgusted, "I'm gonna stay home then," he said, getting himself seated on the couch.

"Not so fast Natsu," Igneel said, picking him up by the collar, "You're coming with me," he said, dragging him out the door. Natsu struggled to wriggle out of his grasp, but it was no use, he was caught.

It was going to be a long night.

**. o O o , . o O o , . o O o ,**

"Welcome Mr. Dragneel," Layla said, welcoming her guests into their house.

"This is my daughter Lucy, nice to meet you guys," she said shaking their hands. Natsu reluctantly took hers and soon, he found himself being pushed into another room with Lucy while their parents talked about, 'Business stuff'.

They both stood kind of there in an awkward silence staring at nothing in particular.

"So… Luigi," Natsu, said trying to break the silence, "… nice name you got there…"

"It's Lucy," the girl said, "and thank you,"

"So… what do you usually do…" he asked.

"I play with my friends, Angel and Flare," she said. Leaving Natsu to think that she was a priss, just like them.

"Do you have any games," he said, looking around at the different things in the room. It was a normal living room with two couches, TV, and a coffee table. Some paintings were hung up and there was a white floor lamp in between the couches. There was also a door that seemed like it led to a closet.

"Of course I do," she simply said, taking out a big metal box from the closet , "Watch this," she said. She clicked a button at the top of the box and stepped back.

The box split in half and inside revealed two shelves of numerous games and a pair of white Wii controllers in the middle.

"Cool right?" she said, watching how his eyes were wide in amazement.

"Choose one," she said, pushing his hesitant self towards it.

Natsu reached his hand out and touched one. He slid it out of its compartment and looked at it.

"Let's play this one,"

**. o O o , . o O o , . o O o ,**

Igneel and Layla both came to an agreement after talking and shook hands to seal the argument over who would be in charge of what and how things would get done.

"Now where's Natsu?" Igneel asked, getting ready to leave.

"Oh, the living room, she said, walking him towards the area.

Both of them, peeking in the room, were met with the sight of two kids, eyes glued to the screen, aggressively playing a video game.

"I don't think they're ready to leave yet," Layla said, looking at how they haven't even finished the first lap around rainbow road.

"Yep, " Igneel agreed, "looks like we'll have to wait."

Both of them sat down on a couch and began taking bets on who would win. Both of them voting in favor of their own child.

**. o O o , . o O o , . o O o ,**

"Thanks for coming over Natsu," Lucy said, waving to the guest who were getting ready to leave.

"Come back any time," Layla added in. And with that, the both of them left with smiles on their faces. Even if this was probably the last time he would enter that house, he would never forget that fun day.

* * *

_Young and reckless, he wouldn't usually think twice about asking a girl out…but…because it was her…he had to start planning._

"Yes?" she asked, looking back at the boy who gently patted her shoulder.

"I-I" he began, cursing to himself for stuttering. He couldn't help it though. Her golden locks glimmered at this angle and her eyes looked so innocent, as they gazed back at his.

She only stared back, unaffected by his obvious nervousness.

"I lost your... I mean **my **number… will you um… help me…um…" He was epitome of shy right now and embarrassed out of his mind.

Suddenly, feeling a jolt at his right, he dropped the note cards he was 'stealthily' glancing at. Struggling to pick them up, he kneeled down as fast as he could and began to collect them.

"Here," she giggled, she handed him half of the stack of index cards he dropped. Smiling she walked away and rejoined her group of friends, who were collectively laughing at her. Lucy learned to stay unaffected by their obvious rudeness and just laugh along with them.

Natsu sighed; he lost his chance for the day, and didn't think he could possibly muster enough courage to try again.

Looking back at his notecards, he was going to throw them away, but then he noticed something at the top, a bright pink sticky note with a code of numbers on them. He smiled to himself and walked silently to his first class.

"Text me tonight ok? CX"

* * *

_He wasn't really into all that sappy love stuff, but he was sure he would try it for her._

"Hey," Natsu said approaching the girl on the bench eating her lunch. Considering she was super attractive, she was also super popular, so he knew he wouldn't be getting many chances like this to eat lunch with her.

As he walked closer though, he noticed it. She was still looking down at her lunch, but he was sure he saw a drop of water fall on her delicate finger.

"Hey? Are you ok?" he asked, worried, concerned, cautious… _afraid._

"What?" she said surprised, looking up to see who it was. Natsu saw her eyes swollen from crying and cheeks red from rubbing.

"Oh yeah, I'm ok," she claimed, rubbing some tears out of her eyes and putting on a brave smile. But soon it all crumbled and she began crying again.

"What happened?" Natsu skeptically asked, sitting down next to her, grabbing something out of his plastic bag full of bread, and unwrapping one.

"Nothing, it's fine, just windy," she said, finally able to regain her composure.

"Seriously, what happened," he asked again looking at her.

"I told you, nothing." She said, looking back at him, but then was taken aback. He got really close to her face. Her face, in turn, turned a bright red.

"Liar," he said, looking away, "Now, what happened."

She was using her cold hands to try to calm down her face, but to no avail, it was still a rosy red color.

"A-Are y-you s-sure, it's a long story," she said back, shakily. She was nervous.

"I got time," he said coolly, "now lay it on me."

"Well… It all started when…" and she told the story. The story of how she met the guy she thought she liked and how she told her 'friends', how her friends quickly betrayed her by telling her that he asked them to tell her to go to this restaurant, and how when she showed up, he was there (to Natsu's surprise), but instead of coming for her, he was instead on a date with one of Lucy's so-called friends. However, it didn't stop there, when Lucy ran out crying, the boy saw her and went after her, only to pull the 'Hans douchbag move' from Frozen and leave her heartbroken in the end.

Natsu didn't know what to say, so he let his actions speak and just led her into a hug. Lucy was surprised at first, but just lay there on his shoulder crying. She wasn't going to reject him when she needed the comforting more than anyone.

"Thankyou," she whispered, sobbing into his shoulder.

* * *

_If it were anyone else, he wouldn't have tried so hard… but… because it was her; he knew he needed to up his game._

"So, anyone who gets lower than a C on the upcoming exam has to take remedial classes for the whole Winter Break. NO RETAKES,"

"WHATTTT?" the whole class was in a state of shock. The French professor smiled in victory, the whole class has been disobeying him since the beginning of the year, annoying him to no end, but not this time, oh no, this time, he was going to let them suffer.

"Who has this year's math notes?!" Students were hollering throughout the room. Unfortunately for most students, they didn't take any notes at all.

"I got some from that one day!" A girl squeaked across the room. "Where?!" and soon the girl was trampled by a mob of people.

"Now class," the professor tried to calm the class down, but the uproar was far too great, and his small voice was overpowered by the utter chaos inside the classroom.

The whole class was put to ruin. Desks were knocked over and everything on them spilt on the ground. From pencils to books, even some people were on the floor, quickly picking themselves up to rejoin the 'rebellion.'

"CLASS!" the whole room was silent for a moment, the teacher looked down on them in satisfaction. Now that he kept the class contained, he could finally make his dreams come true and have a quiet and settle class period. "Now…"

BBBEEEEEEERRRRIIIINNNNGGGG

Students already began to get up and leave the classroom, picking up some lost items off the floor.

"Wait…Class…" the teacher was calling after his students, but it was too late, they were all gone.

Solemnly, the teacher comically cried on his desk. "It's ok Sensei, I have the notes," Lucy smiled and walked away. The teacher always knew he could count on Lucy.

**. o O o , . o O o , . o O o ,**

"Ughhh, Luce-" Natsu whined he was tired from basketball practice and right now all he wanted to do was sleep.

"No Natsu, study," Lucy scolded. "Read this," she commanded.

"Why," Natsu pouted cutely, puffing his cheeks.

"Because, if you don't pass," she mumbled the answer quietly, "If you don't pass… how-are-we-supposed-to-spend-break-together"

"Huh? Can't quite hear you Lucy," Natsu said.

"Because…"  
"Huh?"

"Don't you want to spend break together… I-idiot," she yelled in embarrassment.

Natsu looked at her and then grabbed the book to start studying. He was totally going to ace this test.

* * *

_Usually, he would have gone with his friends… but… because she asked, he decided to go with her for a change._

"Come on Natsu, let's go here," Lucy cried in excitement, pulling him along. _Gripping onto his hand_, she forced their way through the huge crowd of people. Finally, after making it through the entrance, she saw the spectacular scene before her.

Lanterns were attached to string and strung across the night sky for light. Booths of different foods and festival games lined the sides of the stone path. Lucy breathed in the sight of the summer festival. Different aromas filled her nostrils and the sounds of joy and laughter touched her ears.

Suddenly, she realized _her hands were empty_. She lost Natsu. Afraid, she looked around to search for him. She couldn't find him and in her despair she began to think of the bad things that could have happened to him, or some of the bad things that could happen to her if she was alone.

"Hey little girl," a voice said. A middle aged man with a beanie and saggy clothes said. Lucy could only stair in fear. Of course she was scared; she was alone and had no self-defense skills what so ever.

"Why don't you come play with us?" Another man asked with obvious evil intent. Lucy's mind was racing with awful thoughts.

"N-No…" she muttered softly. She wasn't able to muster enough courage to scream, but that wouldn't have done well either. That would only intimidate them.

"What'd you say girly?" The first man said, "Was that a yes?" reaching out he was about to grab her hand.

Lucy closed her eyes and braced for impact, but it never came. Slowly, she opened her eyes up again.

"And what do you think you're doing?" A rough voice said. Lucy could recognize that voice from anywhere. "Natsu?" she whispered in relief.

Of course, Natsu didn't wait for an answer to his previous question, and he took little time to pummel them to the ground.

"You ok Luce?" he asked her.

"Y-Yeah, they didn't h-hurt me," she said shakily. "I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure… you're crying," Lucy felt her cold tears run down her face, and new for sure they weren't there before.

"Here, I left to buy you this," he handed her a white fox mask.

"Thank you," she cried harder. She knew she wasn't crying because she was sad or scared, no, she was crying because Natsu was here and she knew she was going to be okay.

The rest of the night, they decided to take their mind off of it by eating from almost all the stands they could see and made sure to try at least each game once. Spending extra time catching a fish with paper nets because Natsu just couldn't seem to get it and refused to leave until he could.

**. o O o , . o O o , . o O o ,**

"Whatcha' going to write?" Natsu asked.

With a paintbrush in hand, she quickly scribbled the writing down on her wooden tablet and hung it up.

"So what was it?" He asked curiously.

"None of your business, now you write something too," she said embarrassed.

Natsu thought for a minute and quickly wrote down his wish.

"So what did you write?"

"You have to tell me yours,"

Lucy thought for a minute, she didn't want to say anything because she was too embarrassed to say anything, but instead, so she instead didn't answer and changed the subject.

"Let's go get the fortune slips,"

Confused, Natsu allowed himself to be dragged along to get the fortune slips.

"Hmmm… Okay Luck, What about you?"

Lucy looked down at her paper silently.

"Bad Luck," she whined. She knew she probably sounded like a whiny bitch right now, but she didn't care, this was the fortune she was wishing for the most.

"Go! tie it to the tree, quickly!" Natsu urged her. Lucy walked up to the tree and quickly tied the slip onto one of the branches. Then she dashed back to Natsu.

Soon, the festival was closing and Natsu and Lucy left. Even though she tied the paper to the tree, she couldn't get the fortune out of her mind.

"Bad luck in love," she sighed to herself. Of course it had to be love; she was never really any good at it.

* * *

_Natsu's has meant so many wonderful different people in his life, it was surprising that he was this nervous._

"Ok Natsu, you got this," he told himself, "Just ring the doorbell."

"Easier said than done," Natsu thought. Right now he was at the doorstep of the love of his life who doesn't know a thing yet. The familiar house was staring back at him. He began to reminisce about that one time they played video games together. He was excited to meet her mother again, but he was also super nervous as to what she would think of him.

"Just ring the doorbell!" his inner voice told him, and he quickly pressed the button without thinking.

"Oh my God! What did I just do!?" he was panicking and was beginning to sweat ferociously. He turned away from the house debating if he should run away, looking for any successful and advantageous escape routes.

"Natsu?" a light drowsy voice said from behind him. Slowly looking back at the door, he saw the angel in his midst. Quickly, he turned around and began viciously to rub the sweat off his face. Then, acting like nothing happened; he quickly turned around and answered the confused girl.

"Y-Yeah, I came for the p-project," he said nervously, he also began sweating a little too.

Giggling, she replied back with, "Ok, come on in."

'Why'd she have to giggle?!' Natsu thought silently as he walked into the spacious house.

"Here, just set your stuff down here," she said, "I'll get the other stuff."

"Ok…" Natsu mumbled, putting his stuff down and looking around. He noticed the fancy furniture and the obviously expensive stuff. Lucy ran off to go get her supplies from her room.

"So you're the Natsu my daughters been talking about," he heard a voice say. He gulped, he knew she would probably be home, well according to Lucy she would. He jumped up and looked around.

"Right here," somebody popped up from behind a kitchen counter. She had long golden hair that was put up in a messy bun. She was still dressed in what looked like her pajamas and she didn't look like the professional businesswoman Natsu expected. Mouth a gape; he was only left to stare at the woman.

"What, oh no, do I have something on my face?" she said, touching her face, looking for something like a crumb from the cookie she ate, or should I say cookieS **(A/N:"but that's none of my business," I say as I drink out a cup of Lipton tea near a window)**

"No, it's not that, you just look so young," Natsu said amazed.

"Hahahaha… yeah, I get that a lot," she says, continuing her daily routine like he wasn't even there.

She whipped herself a cup of coffee in no time, "Do you want something to drink like tea?" **(A/N: Lipton Tea *Smirks to self for stupid joke*)**

Natsu was about to answer 'no' until he was suddenly stopped by the noise of footsteps and a surprised Layla who abruptly said "don't tell Lucy I was here, she thinks I'm out shopping, and sank back behind the counter."

"Natu, here I got the stuff to build that stupid model rocket,"

"Don't say stupid Lucy, it's bad," a quiet voice said.

"Huh?" Lucy said looking around.

"Something wrong Luce?" Natsu asked

"Sorry, I swear I heard my mom, but couldn't be, she's out shopping," Lucy said, laughing.

'She's shopping alright,' Natsu kept the thought to himself, he wasn't one to be a snitch.

"Ok, so first we need to…"

**. o O o , . o O o , . o O o ,**

"We finally finished," they both sighed, leaning on the couch.

"Now what?" Lucy asked.

"Not sure… oh wait, do you need something to drink?" Lucy asked.

"Um…just water," Natsu said, realizing how thirsty he was.

"Ok," she said, walking over to the kitchen. Then the thought just crossed his mind, her mother was there, he can't just let her down by giving away her hiding space. While he was debating over to awkwardly tell her he didn't want the water anymore of to just let it happen, it was already too late, she already stood behind the counter.

"MMMMOOOMMMM?!" she screamed. Natsu swore to himself and tried to act like he was confused. "Huh?" Natsu said, sweating out of nervousness.

"Suh-spuh- SPIDER!" she finally chocked out the words.

"Wait, what?!" he asked, rushing over there. Surprisingly, behind the counter, there was no mom, no, instead there was a small spider.

Natsu tried to hold it in, but he just couldn't, he began to laugh.

"Don't laugh!" Lucy scolded, backing away, "There's a humongous spider here!" she screamed as it began to move.

"Come on Luce," he said laughing, "It's just a measly spider"

"I don't care what kind of spider it is, GET IT OUT!" she exclaimed.

"Ok," Natsu laughed, letting the little thing crawl on his finger. He then walked outside and set it down so it could run about freely.

"Is it gone?" Lucy said, calming down.

"Yeah," Natsu said, watching as it crawled away hesitantly.

"Good," she said in relief. She hated spiders, not more than wasps, but spiders (unless they were the ones with long legs and small bodies that were basically harmless) were seriously scary. Walking to the door to close it after Natsu, just in case he forgot and another spider walked in, she suddenly fell over.

Natsu, after watching the spider crawl away, turned around, and began walking towards Lucy, to get back inside the house. Of course, he forgot about the small, yet mighty, ridge that levitated the door from the outside ground a little and suddenly tripped forward on top of Lucy, pushing her over.

~OOF~

Natsu used his hands to hold himself up, both of them standing like pillars at the side of her face. One of his knees was placed between her legs and the other one was placed next to it. All they could do was stare at each other's eyes as he hovered over her.

Her eyes wavered from his chiseled face to how his scarf was spilling over his neck, hovering over her chest. Her mind was telling her to get out and that if they stayed like this longer, the more awkward later, but she didn't want to- she didn't find it possible.

"S-Sorry" Natsu stuttered, stumbling off of her.

Lucy was a bit let down when she realized it was all over, but she knew that it was probably better this way. "I-I'ts ok, I'll just put the rocket away," she said, nervously.

Natsu watched as she ran away, the space between them growing bigger every second. Then he began to contemplate on how stupid he was for stopping it there.

"It's ok," he was surprised when he heard the familiar voice, "She'll realize in time." Layla, in all of her glory, walked out of the closet in the corner of the room, dressed in her pajamas and everything.

"Huh?" Natsu looked in confusion.

"Thanks for covering me before," Layla remarked.

"Umm… no problem," he said hesitantly.

"Yeah, she may seem smart, but really, she can sure be dense sometimes," Layla said, "Keep her safe,"

"Yes, I… um… will," he said, still a bit confused.

"Good," Layla thought happily.

**. o O o , . o O o , . o O o ,**

Lucy slammed her fist against the thick wall, soon regretting it afterwards. She was probably just tired; she was trying to convince herself. She was sure she had no chance with Natsu, and just asking him out would ruin their already perfect friendship.

She just had to keep her feelings bottled up. It's not that hard, she just has to make sure she doesn't fall in love, not any more than she already did.

"But why was it so damn hard," the thought was pulsing inside of her.

_Some people come into our lives and leave footprints on our hearts__  
__and we are never ever the same._

_Of course Natsu was going to be there. Actually, the whole damn town was going to be there._

_"Come on Luce, let's go," Natsu said. He knew he had to hold back his tears because if he allowed at least let one tear fall, he knew he wouldn't be able to comfort Lucy very well._

_Lucy slowly got up and took Natsu's hand. Walking hand in hand, they went to the funeral service for Layla Heartfillia._

**. o O o , . o O o , . o O o ,**

After it was done, all Lucy could do was cry. She would run out of tears soon, but now was not the time, she still had too much to spare. It was raining hard and the drops quickly mixed in with her salty tears.

"Don't cry, she wouldn't want that," Natsu said, putting her face to his chest so she knew she still had someone to lean on.

"I know" Lucy mumbled, "I know but I can't stop. Natsu please, just let me cry this once," she begged in a shaky, trembling voice.

Natsu knew she couldn't stop her, so he just kept any other thoughts to himself and let him lean against his chest. That was all he could do, and he hated it.

_It is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all._

_The airport was a place of many greetings and farewells. It was sometimes joyous and sometimes it wasn't._

_Natsu never really noticed this until he heard the announcement._

_Lucy didn't have a parent guardian anymore, so she was going to be taken on a plane to somewhere in Europe, where her father is, so she had someone to 'watch over her.'_

_After much begging on Lucy's part, it was done in vain, because, like her daughter, Jude was a stubborn man, and would not allow Lucy to stay, even though he could easily send a servant or somebody to take care of her, he decided not to and made sure that she would come to Europe so that she could get a proper education and be taught like a proper lady._

_Jude never really considered the teachings of wise Layla as proper for a 'lady' that age. However, Jude never really got a say in it, because Layla was even more adamant then Jude and made sure that Lucy was under her care. Now that she was 'out of the way', Jude saw it as a great chance to snatch Lucy and make her a 'proper' heir to the Heartfilia fortune_

_"Good bye Natsu," Lucy said in a sad voice, as she was about to board her flight._

_"Good bye Luce," Natsu said, as they embraced one last time. "Make sure you text me when you get there so we can set up a video call. Ok?"_

_"Of course," Lucy cried, and then boarded the plane. Her pink luggage was rolling behind her and all Natsu could do was cry as he watched her walk away._

_Natsu slowly felt water dripping from his eyes. "I love you, Natsu," he heard her say, but when he looked at her to check, she was already gone._

_He always kept his promises._

"Hey!" the screen said back at him. On it was the blonde who looked so different than before.

"Your hair looks longer," Natsu said, smiling, it really suited her.

"Yeah, maybe I should cut it," she said, looking down at her blonde locks.

"No, it looks nice," he said, making her blush.

It's been a month since the last time they did this. Of course they were caught up in college finals and everything. Even though it's only been a year since she landed there, it felt like ages.

The first time they did it was when she got to her new house. She unpacked and went straight to her computer. It was midnight and they both looked tired, but happy none the less.

He never really got to talk about the last words she said before she left, and soon he forgot about it.

"Who's that?" he asked, looking at the animal in the background.

"Oh him?" she said, reaching behind her, she picked up a small fluffy animal, "this is Plue,"

"Plue? What is it?"

"I don't know," she laughed, I saw it on the street one day and I decided to take care of it.

"Interesting," Natsu said, acting intrigued. He could care less about the dog, but he was happy being able to talk to her.

The chat went on for a long time and they were able to cover a lot of topics.

"So, are you seeing anyone?" Natsu asked. It just came out and he suddenly regretted saying it. They have been single for so long, it was actually kind of sad.

"No," Lucy sighed, "Why?"

"No reason," Natsu said and soon the chat ended.

They both stared at their blank screens, thinking, "How long would they be able to keep doing this?"

_He shouldn't have, but boy, did he 'let her go'_

"This is my boyfriend," Lucy said to the screen. She held up a picture on her phone of her smiling at the camera, in the hands of another guy. He had blonde hair that was spiked at the sides and a scar near one of his eyes. A white earing was on one of his ears and he had a smile plastered on his face.

"His name is Sting," she said, happily to the camera, as she slowly used her finger to go through each of their photos together, "What do you think,"

"I hate him," Natsu wanted to say, but decided against it and only replied with, "He's cool," nonchalantly.

"Do you have a girlfriend yet?" She asked, innocently.

"Nope," he said back, popping the 'p', "Still single,"

"I see…" Lucy said in a distant sort of tone.

The woman walked in through the door that she used to call her home. Reaching into her pocket, the blonde took out a golden key and began to use it to open the lock.

"I'm home," she mumbled as the she heard the small tick of the lock being unraveled. Walking in she dropped her stuff down near her door.

"WELCOME HOME LUCY!" the lights flicked on and she was suddenly wrapped in a rain of confetti.

"What's all of this?" she asked as her eyes darted from the cake to the large, obviously homemade, banner.

"I made the cake," Erza said proudly. Of course it was strawberry and covered in a fluffy white frosting.

"Try some," Levy said, handing her a piece on a blue plate.

"Is everyone here?" Lucy asked, amazed at all of the decorations and how much time it took to probably make.

"Yep," Juvia said, licking her frosting covered lips.

"Wait! How'd you all get in my house?!" She suddenly realized.

"I told you she'd ask," Gray murmured to Erza.

"What do you mean, 'I told you she'd ask'?" Lucy said in utter disbelief, "Who did it?"

Lucy suddenly felt a flood of realization hit her; the only person who could possibly be able to break into her house was somebody who had a lot of experience in it. It could only be-

"Natsu," Jellal answered, "He climbed through your window,"

"I thought we promised not to tell her?!" Gajeel yelled out.

"She was gonna find out soon," Jellal as calmly as ever. Just like old times, they began to quarrel, Levy and Erza tried their best to stop them from destroying Lucy's house.

"W-Where is he?" she asked, stuttering.

"Up stairs," Juvia told her. Quickly, Lucy began to navigate through her house to where Natsu could possibly be. Running though a bunch of rooms, she quickly found the last room she hasn't checked.

"Natsu?" she called inside of it. With no reply, she turned on the lights and saw the large lump within the thick pink blanket. Slowly, making sure not to trip on anything, she found her house oddly more clean then she left it.

"Natsu? Is that you," she called at the blanket. Still with no reply, she removed the blanket half was and saw her best friend asleep

"Natsu!" Lucy suddenly burst into happy tears as she jumped on her bed, hugging her best friend. Natsu let out a grunt and opened one of his eyes.

"Lucy? Is that you," he mumbled, trying to sit up.

"Yeah, I'm home Natsu, I'm home." She smiled.

"What about that Sting guy?" He asked. Even though he loved the girl, he couldn't help but feel bad for him if she were hugging some other guy.

"We…broke up," she said sadly.

"Really?" Natsu asked, still a bit drowsy from waking up

"He cheated Natsu, he cheated," she cried into his chest.

"It's ok Luce, I'm here for you," Natsu said, trying his best to comfort her.

"Thank you Natsu," Lucy said, "Thank you for everything."

* * *

Was it good? I'm not sure, I couldn't read after i finished because i was being stupid as always and procrastinated the whole story till the last week before it was due. I had the idea for a while and I knew how to write it, but i didn't expect it to be this fucking long. I was aiming for 1001 words because the minimum was 1000, but, turns out, because i ramble a lot, it was a lot longer. It's okay though, as long as it turned out well. And if you're wondering what I mean by due date, it's for the World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge. There's a lot of good stories on their and amazing writers, so you should check it out.

Did you like the meme reference? Was it too random? Should I not have added it? I was having an internal conflict with myself whether I should have added it. I love making references, but a lot of people usually don't understand them, so then everything becomes awkward. Thank you for reading. Leave a review if you got the reference...And if you didn't get it, leave one anyways ;)


End file.
